Viola DeWynter
Viola DeWynter is a character in Saints Row: The Third. Involvement Saints Row: The Third It is known that Viola and her sister are sent by Phillipe Loren to bail The Protagonist, Shaundi and Johnny Gat out of jail and bring them to him. The DeWynter sisters also became acquainted with Zimos, the oldest pimp in Steelport. The relationship goes south, and Zimos finds himself locked away in the basement of one of the Syndicate's human trafficking hubs. After completing all City Takeover activities in the New Colvin district of the city, and completing various activities with Zimos, Zimos reveals that the reason for the DeWynter's hostility is that Zimos slept with one of the sisters, without being able to remember which one he slept with. Viola joins the 3rd Street Saints. The reason being that Killbane killed her sister after the assassination attempt orchestrated by them failed, Killbane then lost his temper when Kiki called him Eddie, causing him to snap her neck. Viola informs The Protagonist about The Syndicate cargo carrying a bunch of hos. Viola meets with The Protagonist when STAG first invade the city and helps The Protagonist escape in an elevator. After she joins the crew the next mission Viola and The Protagonist disguise as actors to kidnap Josh Birk. She is dressed up as the Bloody Canoness while The Protagonist dresses as the Cardinal, which she does not like one bit. She also helps in the mission defending an attack from STAG who want to have Josh Birk returned to them. When The Protagonist goes to rescue Shaundi from STAG, Viola and Pierce acts as prisoners so The Protagonist can find Shaundi and escape. All four of the Saints escape the Thermopylae and destroy the aircraft carrier in the process. After the Zombie outbreak on Arapice Island, she calls The Protagonist about how the Mayor wants the Saints to deal with the Zombies. The pair of them head over to Arapice Island to deal with the outbreak, and disposes of the containers that contained the virus. Viola also reveals the best way of ruining Killbane, is by removing his mask so that only Eddie Pryor remains. Fate 'Kill Killbane' If Killbane is killed, during the final mission Three Way, Shaundi, Viola and Mayor Reynolds die. Afterwards the Saints throw a party to remember Shaundi, though leaving out Viola and Burt Reynolds. Though when, planting bombs on the Daedalus, The Protagonist's Female Voice 1 says "One for Shaundi, one for Viola, one for my crew and one just for me". 'Save Shaundi' If Viola, Shaundi, and Mayor Reynolds are rescued during Three Way, Viola survives. As the "Save Shaundi" ending is the official ending, Viola is still alive at the end of Saints Row: The Third. Saints Row IV Viola becomes the Head of the Federal Reserve after The Protagonist is elected President of the United States. Since the Earth got blown up by the Zin Empire, it is unknown if Viola was on Earth or was captured as well. Allies *The Protagonist *Pierce *Shaundi *Oleg *Kinzie Kensington *Josh Birk *Angel *Burt Reynolds Enemies *Killbane *Phillipe Loren *Zimos *Cyrus Temple *Kia Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Saints Row Category:Saints Row: The Third Category:Saints Row Homies Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Morningstar Category:Artists Category:The Syndicate Category:Unknown